Thnks Fr Th Mmrs
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Summary : My first every Songfic. Harry’s thoughts on Cho, when he is with Draco. Implied Past HarryCho. Present HPDM. Rated T, to be sure!


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

By: Seraph Blake.

Summary : My first every Songfic. Harry's thoughts on Cho, when he is with Draco. Implied Past Harry/Cho. Present HP/DM.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy or Cho Chang or Terry Root. I don't even own any of the books. So leave me alone to brood in my self-pity now, please!

Warning : _**Slash!**_ if you don't know what slash is, then you shouldn't be here!

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

Harry sat by the window, with a cup of Hot Chocolate, over looking the snow covered ground. He watched his year-mates play in the snow.

And then he saw Cho Chang holding hands with Terry Boot. He watched as he kissed her and as she giggled and he felt sick to his stomach.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter_" 

Harry sat their and watched her, until Draco walked up behind him and wrapped and his arms around him, his chin of his shoulder. Harry cuddled back into the loving embrace.

"What are you staring at, love?" He asked.

"Cho Chang and Terry Boot" he replied, sipping his Drink.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)_

Draco looked out the window and stopped her. She was wrapped up in his arms, giggling, even though she had only broken up with Harry a week ago.

"What a slut."

"I Know, but I don't have to worry about her anymore. I have you, my love, my only." Harry set his cup down and turned around in Draco's arms, putting his arms around his neck, his fingers in the platinum locks, and kissed him.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

The kiss was long and deep, showing Draco how much he loved him. And Harry how much Draco adored him.

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

Harry pulled away and looked back outside and saw Cho looking up at him form the ground, her face angry. He only sighed and looked at Draco, whose eyes were filled with love and Lust.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"  
_

He kissed him again, their tongues meeting and strocking each other. When they pulled, back both were panting and their eyes were shining.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"You taste like her, only so much Sweeter." Harry said with a smile.

Draco buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and Chuckled.

"I love you"

I love you, too."

End.

Seraph: I hope you guys like that. I was listening to the song _**"Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" By: Fall out boy.**_ And it made me think of Harry and Cho. So this was the result.

Also, I do not own the song, if you haven't noticed. It's is owned by Fall Out Boy or who every wrote it for them.

Please review and tell how it is. This is my first Song Fic, so I hope it's okay._  
_


End file.
